


Adventurers

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Series: Rarepairs Week 2K18 [1]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventuring, F/M, Fluff, Sort Of, because this was supposed to be me achieving catharsis, that's a reference to another cartoon, visit another world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Blinky and Barbara get lost (in the wilderness outside of Trolberg, which is from the Netflix cartoon, Hilda).





	Adventurers

“Do you know where we are?”Barbara asks Blinky.Dry leaves and twigs crunch under their feet as they walk through the forest.All around birds chirp and hidden creatures rustle through the underbrush.

One such animal, white and fluffy, leaps out from behind a nearby rock.It looks at them and cocks its head questioningly, as if asking what these two strangers are.Two thin, black antlers protrude from its head, but it’s too small to be a true deer.That and it has the shape of and has the floofy tail of a fox.

Before Barbara or Blinky can consider it further, the deer fox bounds away.

“No,” Blinky finally answers Barbara’s question when the animal is gone.He flips their map upside down and then sideways, as if these actions will help.“I fear I may have gotten us completely lost this time.”

Barbara puts her hand on his shoulder.“There are worse things in life.C’mon, let’s sit and rest a bit.”She gestures to a meadow visible beyond the ancient trees.

When they reach the clearing, they find it overlooks the mountain’s edge.Below sprawls a vast world of hills, streams, and tiny specks of wildflowers.In the distance they can see what looks like the ruins of a house, one smooshed by a giant foot.It’s a worrisome sight, but the overall calm and peace of the world prevents them from panicking.Maybe something did happen here, but it’s long since been over now.

A breeze whispers past, carrying red-gold, dying leaves gently pulled from the trees and a slight chill.Blinky takes off his traveler’s cloak and wraps it around Barbara’s shoulders.She offers him a smile in thanks.

“Wherever we are, it’s beautiful,” Barbara comments.

Blinky gazes up at the clouds before answering, “I do worry about our ability to find our way home, though.I have been all over the world.This place is like no other I’ve ever seen before.”

Barbara places her hand over one of his and intertwines her fingers with his.“As long as we have each other, we’ll be alright.”She pauses.Her free hand traces around a dandelion poking out from behind a nearby stone, but she doesn’t pick it.“A long time ago, I had dreams about being an adventurer.This place-” she breathes in the autumn air, the earthy smells of change and, perhaps, magic “-feels like its seen quite a few adventures.While we’re here, would you like to go on one?I have a feeling we’ll always be able to find our way home again.When the time is right.”

“When the time is right,” mirrors Blinky.“It’s peculiar, but I must admit I have the same feeling.And there are so many curious things here too.If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that boulder over there, that one with the long, cylindrical protrusion that could be a nose, looks like a troll.How preposterous!”

Barbara laughs.“Who knows?Maybe it is.”

They’ll return home.Some day.

But tonight there’ll be an adventure.Because that rock is indeed a troll.Just a very different sort than the ones they usually know.

 


End file.
